Take Me To Church
by Ludmila V
Summary: Porque cuando el ritual comienza, sólo son ellos dos, Cersei y Jaime; Jaime y Cersei, la otra mitad, el final de todo. **Regalo del AI; del "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" para Hardlove.


Regalo para mi Amigo Invisible…¡Hardlove! O Hard, como me gusta decirle.

No encontré mucha inspiración en tus pedidos, perdóname de todo corazón. Pero leí por ahí que estos dos te gustan, y da la casualidad de que estuve pensando mucho en la parejita incestuosa del mes; _Jaime y Cersei_.

Léelo, y si no te sientes satisfecha con tu regalo, no dudes en decírmelo. ¡Pero no vayas arrojarme botellazos a lo Biber! ;)

Fic participante del "Amigo Invisible"; del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Las palabras, mías. La idea, mía. ¡Mía, mía!**

Palabras: 804

* * *

Take Me To Church.

**Recomendado escuchar música, Take Me To Church, de Hozier. No es songfic.**

 _I: Inocencia_

Jaime siente que puede pasar horas enteras allí, observándola en la mitad de la nada, de un castillo, lugar que pierde significado con su presencia.

Adora ver la forma en que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, y la hilera de dientes se ilumina cual sol. Ansía, en secreto, acariciar esos labios de carmesí, tan gruesos, ligeramente curvados, provocadores.

Y confundido, desconoce la razón de su corazón. Se pregunta, en un mar de confusión, porque desea pasar tiempo a solas con ella, en la penumbra de la habitación.

Ignora, el pequeño león de diez años, lo que está por llegar.

 _II: Descubrimiento_

Cersei se ha convertido en una joven hermosa. Sus largos cabellos, dorados, le caen en delicados bucles sobre los desnudos hombros níveos. Los pechos, insinuantes y rellenos, le enmarcan el vestido, proveniente de las lejanas tierras de Myr.

Jaime no lo puede evitar, e imagina una vez más, la delicia que sería verla desnuda. Sin telas de por medio, ropaje que oculta a sus ojos el mas preciado tesoro. Quiere explorar aquel cuerpo suyo, tan brioso, provocador; besar hasta el más diminuto rincón, compartir con ella la pasión.

Arrogante, espada de madera en mano, la sorprende en un apasionado beso, asaltándola de sorpresa en el patio de entrenamiento. No le importa el qué dirán, sólo siente sus labios, que majestuosos, se abren a su lengua, que lame con brusquedad.

 _III: Destellos_

Cersei entra en puntillas a su habitación, pies ligeros rozando la fría piedra del suelo. En silencio, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y cubierta por un fino camisón.

Jaime le devuelve el gesto, levantándose de su lecho; con los cabellos revueltos, las pupilas brillando de expectación. Camina hacia ella, acaricia sutilmente sus mejillas, y deja caer ambas manos detrás de Cersei, su otra mitad. Dedos hábiles desenredan el nudo de los lazos, dejando al descubierto la desnudez de su hermana.

Su cuerpo es sonrosado, suave cual seda. Los pechos, de pezones claros, se erizan al tacto de sus dedos, que pellizcan, extasiados, logrando que suelte un gemido. Él deja que la lujuria lo domine, dejándose llevar. Roza cada centímetro de piel expuesta, apretando con dureza, usando a veces sus dedos, otras, su boca.

Ahora, nada le importa. Es un acto, ligero y rápido, que comprende, le gusta disfrutar.

 _IV: Sombras_

La noticia lo tiene atormentado, le impide pensar con claridad. Las ganas de usar su afilado acero, se incrementan más y más. Cersei es suya, y él es de ella.

¿Por qué desean separarlos? ¿Por qué su padre la unirá en matrimonio junto a ese bruto? No logra calmar su odio, es más fuerte que todo. Y él es un caballero de la Guardia Real, que ha jurado fidelidad al Trono, que nunca una esposa tomará. En este momento, la idea de tomar a Cersei y convertirla en su mujer, de título y nombre, lo asaltan repentinamente.

Se miente él, le miente a ella. Es un compromiso al que se ha unido, y no lo puede anular.

 _V: Saciedad_

El día nefasto asoma en el horizonte, fecha que le atormenta en soledad. No espera verla llegar, así, tan sonriente y hermosa, infinitamente hermosa que duele.

La tomo cuando viene, siempre y ahora. La besa, furia derramándose en sus labios, dientes que muerden, manos que arañan. Manos que destrozan el vestido, rajando la tela, desesperados por encontrar una vez, de nuevo, veces incontables, el cálido cuerpo del pecado.

Le hace el amor de modo violento, empujándola de bruces al suelo, aferrando sus muñecas detrás de su nuca. Cersei se queja, grita, le recrimina. Ella reclama tener el control, dominar su cuerpo, encima suyo, diosa del amor.

No le dará tal gusto, no. Es tiempo de darle una lección, de enseñarle, con rudeza delineando su figura, que solamente le pertenece a él, que nadie jamás le brindará tal placer.

Y los rayos de luz que asoman por la ventana, los iluminan en pleno delirio del pecado, del mal, del rompimiento de los mandatos decretados por los dioses.

 _VI: Ritual_

Cersei Lannister es una reina, la reina dorada, dueña de su corazón. Él es su deslumbrante caballero, la leyenda viva del Reino.

En clandestinas habitaciones del castillo, practican su propio juego perverso; basándose en los roles que el destino les dio, el de caballero implacable, y la reina diosa.

Jaime la hace gemir, alto, claro, rugido de leona de oro. Él se ciega, en pleno ritual de perversión, olvidando lo recitado ante los Dioses, los benditos, los que dictan el bien y la justicia. Solamente existe el presente, el hambre de carne, los cabellos de su hermana, la exquisita desnudez preciada, el placer insano de sentirse tan dentro de ella.

Y la adrenalina que acompaña el culmen del placer, lo hace creer en ella, en Cersei. Que los dioses, allá ellos, lo lleven al infierno.

Su reflejo, es su enfermo vicio.

* * *

"No hay maestros, ni reyes

cuando nuestro ritual comienza.

No hay nada mas dulce que

nuestro sutil pecado.

En esta triste escena terrenal,

de verguenza;

Es solo asi cuando

soy humano;

Es solo asi cuando

Me purifico."


End file.
